Eren has a Problem
by Miki Mae
Summary: Eren is dealing (not very well) with a problem...namely Levi.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou… Writing this at 1am… Just finished watching SNK **_**again**_** and OhMyFudgingTitan all them feels ;.;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SNK, if I did…well…yeah…**

**Summary: Eren is dealing (not very well) with a problem...namely Levi.**

**Ratings: (No clue - can't think) T? for language and suggested adult themes. (If I get complaints contrary I will change it.)**

**Warning: Eren has suddenly developed a terrible potty mouth (s'cuse the coarse language), slight mention of boyxboy, tons of teenage hormones.**

Eren found that trying to eat while Levi stared at him was near impossible. His throat was blocked by some offending lump and the food refused to move past it. Strangest was, every time Eren dared spy a glance at the man only one thought seemed to penetrate his head: _Fuck me sideways, he is hot as hell…_

He tried, mind you; he was pretty damn convinced there was something wrong with his head. Had he bumped it? Had Hanji slipped a little something into his drink earlier? Either was entirely possible as he managed to take these things unnoticed.

But most frustrating of all, he was enjoying it. Levi's eyes on him, careful, that same bored expression like he wouldn't give a damn if Eren suddenly sprouted antlers.

He cringed and his eyes flicked to Hanji. Would the insane squad leader go so far as to do something like that? Inject freakish DNA into his already messed up body? Yes, he decided petrified at his own train of thought.

It hardly helped anything that Eren was nervous as hell. His hands had been shaking since he woke that morning and his back ached from straining to be straight the whole day. Granted it was only lunch, but that only meant he had to endure this another few hours. He wasn't sure he would last.

Downing a gulp of cold tea, a few bread crumbs managed to slip passed the ball in his throat and he sighed only to stiffen as he saw Levi change position from the corner of his eye.

Eren would go so far as to blame being a teenager; shitty hormones were all over the place. One moment he was fantasising about cutting titans to itty bitty pieces and _justlikethat_ he was seeing Levi naked and panting. Although the bursts tended to maintain an unverified amount of time in which Eren was either pissing himself in fear of his Heichou or growing hard at the thought of the man's face.

It bloody damn well sucked.

His fingers tightened on his fork. It would suck Colossal balls, but the grotesque titans were genital-less. This, Eren was somewhat grateful for. If titans weren't as freaky as they were then Eren would be exposing everyone to a view of his nasty every time he went on 'Kill' mode.

His face burned red just thinking of his comrades seeing his nude body. And a new thought scattered wildly across his mind. What if titan Eren saw Levi and grew a boner? _I'd kill myself,_ he amended, _screw humanity and all the titans_.

_Yes_, he sighed, almost setting off fireworks in his head – it was a _very_ good thing titan's tended to be gender neutral.

"Something wrong with the food, brat?"

Eren about jumped out his skin and instinctively moved away from Levi, and unfortunately, closer to Hanji. It must have happened within a split second, because Eren blinked and he was scrambling to find his footing as he scampered away from what he knew could only be dangerous.

Hanji grinned at the boy and waved the butter knife jovially in the air, before turning back to the toast.

A loud tsking made Eren's head snap to the side and he found himself staring into his Heichou's ridiculously cute scowl. Not that Eren would ever dare say aloud that _Levi_ was in any way _cute_ – he valued his messed up life too much.

Eren licked his lips nervously and straightened, he may want to suck the boredom straight off that face, but Levi was still his corporal and a darn scary one at that. Not for the first time, Eren wondered why the hell he found the older male so attractive.

He could think of a million reasons why feeling all hot-and-sweaty toward Levi was a _really_ bad idea. Levi was a male, he was older than Eren by a considerable amount of years, he was shit terrifying, could pack a kick like no titan's business and was Eren's fucking _corporal_. Okay, clearly not a million reasons, but Eren was sure there were more than he hadn't thought of in the spur of the moment but he knew the ones he _had_ thought up were pretty solid motives.

Why then did his stomach tighten and his chest heat when Levi gave him a droll stare of contempt? Am I a masochist? He wondered in despair and had to fight the twitch that threatened to pull his face into a contorted mess. "Heichou?"

Levi's one brow twitched as if it contemplated rising, but settled for remaining in its permanent scowl. "Something wrong, Jaeger?"

Eren's face burnt, he could not tell Levi what Conny and Jean had planned for that night – the mere prospect of their corporal finding out their plans made him want to vomit. And as much as he hated the niggling urge at the back of his head he knew he had to lie through his teeth…to Levi_. I'm pretty much dead aren't I?_

But he had made his friends a promise, he would keep it. He only hoped to hell that Levi would never find out.

"No…" His brow furrowed, he knew that wouldn't tide the man over, "Actually… I'm not sure. I feel a little sick." Really, Jeager, that all you got? He cringed and almost lost his mind when Levi's brows lifted ever so slightly. It took all his will power to not pounce on the shorter male and shove his tongue down his corporal's throat.

Shitty hormones…

"Uh," was all he managed, unable to think of anything intelligible to say. _Maybe all those titan's I've chomped on while in battle have poisoned me; soon I'll start running around like a moron, naked with my tongue hanging out_. "Titans,"

Well, I did say there was nothing _intelligible_ in my head.

"Did Hanji give you something to drink again?" Levi deadpanned and Eren could almost cuddle the man for being so freakishly fine.

Eren shook his head vigorously, eyes momentarily landing on Hanji. He liked the crazed scientist, slightly, just a little, and although he wouldn't put insane experiments past this particular glasses wearing folk, he knew his predicament was his own fault. "No, no, it wasn't Hanji,"

But a strange suspicion arose and he sent the scientist a curious glance – suddenly not so sure.

Levi sighed and lifted a hand to straighten his collar, his dark eyes fixing on a stain on Eren's shirt for a moment before he sat down again. "Rest up, you need to be ready to ride out in a week," The corporal didn't say it, but the words hung in the air: _don't think you can slack off because you've got a sniffle or some shit_. "There's a stain on your shirt, clean it."

Eren gulped, "Of course, Heichou," the boy turned to go, feeling somewhat relieved that he would no longer have to face his corporal's scrutiny – andohmywordthathotashellass.

"And Eren," the boy paused, stomach flipping jovially, he looked at his corporal, "Try to keep your body in check, it's disturbing."

The boy gapped wide eyed and turned crimson when he noticed the rather noticeable bulge in his pants.

**Ahn…What did I just write? I've never had a character be so crass. Whatever, did you like it? Do you want more? I've no idea if I want to extent this or not, I'm too tired right now to think about it. Please review :3**

**AlL My HUggGs MikKi**

**Note: (what Eren thinks when he's about to leave) oh my word that hot as hell ass -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chappy :D I hope you enjoy it. **

"Shush…" Eren hissed, his green eyes flickered to Connie and Jean who were clearly having too much fun bumping around the supply rooms. A stack of gas tanks fell over and clattered; the loud bouncing of metal on the floor made Eren cringe. The ruckus those two were making could wake the Titans beyond the wall. "What the hell? Are you two idiots? "He scowled and bit out harshly, the heavy whisper reverberating against the scattered metal canisters.

Jean scoffed and toed one of the gas tanks, his clear dislike of Eren's tone shining in his eyes. "Said the one who turns into a giant, nudist cannibal,"

As always when Jean and Eren came together tension crackled in the air and Connie grimaced. "Fuck-" Eren began, but the shortest of the boys stepped between them, blocking their view only just, his shortly shaven hair providing no extra height.

"Guys," Connie warned softly, eyes drawn in worry.

Eren only pursed his lips and turned to finish gathering manoeuvre gear; Jean on the other hand continued to glare for a full two minutes, his shoulders stiff as he awaited the other to suddenly burst into a titan. He was sorely disappointed when Jaeger continued to ignore him. With a last _hmphf,_ he spun on his heel and began to prepare his own manoeuvre gear, leaving Connie to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room.

They gathered their belts and refilled gas canisters with quick, trained movements making the process seem rather easy despite the hours of training it had taken them to finally understand how to use it. The metallic ring of swords being sheathed and lines being tested rendered the sudden silence, and with ease they righted the fallen gas tanks wordlessly.

After much silent debate Eren led the trio from the supply room, their feet whispered quietly against the floor and occasionally they paused to listen for anyone who could have awoken from the previous commotion. The short walk was plagued – at least on Eren's part – by unruly fear. He expected a scowling Levi to step around a corner any moment or Mikasa to come barreling down the corridor in worry or maybe a groggy Armin to stumble from one of the closed doors and question what they were doing.

Never mind the sheer terror of doing something Levi had clearly forbidden, curfew stated that no-one leave the walls after darkness had fallen unless given special permission by Erwin or Levi. They had neither. And for some reason the thrill of going against the rules never surfaced in Eren. What if they were found out? Eren would wish he were titan fodder rather than face Levi's foot in his face again.

He made a resolute decision just then to jump into the closest titan's mouth if for some reason Levi appeared. As daunting as it sounded, the fate of becoming titan vomit was much more pleasant that having to experience Levi's ferocious kicks.

Although Eren suspected Hanji would be delighted in their plans, he was sure Mikasa and Levi would not feel the same way. Mikasa was entirely too protective; Levi…well he was Levi and where there was a Levi there was a hell of a lot of pissed of scowling; lastly Hanji, the squad leader was entirely insane and always eager to experiment, especially on Eren.

_Why am I doing this?_ The young Titan in question wondered as the lights faded and cool air suddenly stung his cheeks. The outside world was silent and dead in its darkness, but it was to be expected. Luring Titans to the city at night was hellish stupid, the Survey Corps wasn't a damn night squad – they couldn't see in the dark or properly group without sight.

They were humans. Normal humans carrying swords and manoeuvre gear, but plain old humans nonetheless. Unlike Eren, the rest of the Corps would be at a severe disadvantage if titans were to breach their walls at night. Carrying lights would only attract attention; it was something they couldn't afford.

So again the young man wondered why he was headed out into the darkness, with only annoying Jean and the kind Connie as back-up. Although the answer was rather simple, he was still terrified. More of his Heichou than anything, but also he knew that if he screwed up Jean and Connie could pay with their lives. The idea that their deaths could be a reality almost made him turn and usher the two back inside. Almost.

When they were far enough away from the headquarters, the sound of lines whipping through the air and sharp metal heads catching in stone scattered the silence and a flock of birds took to air, their wings flapping noisily. Soon Eren, Jean and Connie were flying through the air with the feathered creatures, arms spread out behind them, legs bent beneath their bodies.

Like soaring eagles they dipped between the gaps of the buildings and swung expertly back into the air as new lines were cast into stone. Wavering back and forth, they grew closer and closer to the wall and imminent danger.

As soon as Eren's feet left the ground, the burdens seemed to evaporate from his shoulders. He was mesmerized the first time he flew with the manoeuvre gear, the wind had swept his slightly too long brown hair back and battered at his body with a chilly bite. For the first time since he left the walls he had felt free. To him it had been ironic to receive the Wings on Freedom – in his opinion they were real, the feeling of flying through the air had solidified the coat of arms with startling clarity in his mind.

Ever since that first time, he had loved it, relied on it, been comforted by it. The strong lines that allowed him to propel through the air had saved him and his friends too many times to count and still he felt a connection – they wouldn't fail him.

Therefore, Eren felt rather offended when Jean called to him, informing the titan-shifter that his 'stupid grin' was sickening. The young man in question attempted to shrug off his distaste for the other and moved faster, momentarily losing the others before they caught up, both increasing their speed as well.

They were approaching the wall rapidly when Eren turned in the middle of his flight, intending to give Jean some battering down and a good piece of his mind. Only he forgot his intentions as soon as his eyes glimpsed something in the air with them.

A fourth person.

The figure dipped between buildings and Eren had to refocus on recasting his lines in order to not smash into the wall. But he only half paid attention to the action and landed with an uneasy thud atop the wide wall, stumbling slightly as he whipped around to search for the fourth figure.

His heart beat too loudly in his ears and his fingers trembled as he let them hang at his sides. Jean and Connie landed on either side of him, their breaths loud in the darkness, they paused when they noticed Eren's discomfort.

Turning, they both faced the city in time to witness the fourth person glide to a stop, feet barely whispering a sound as the figure landed perfectly, head high, the cool breeze whisking black hair across a pale face.

"Shit," Eren breathed as his eyes settled on those directed at him.

**Hm...You like? I will probably, _maybe_, do a third chappy. I'm not too sure though. Sorry there wasn't any LevixEren action, if I do another chappy I'll be sure to add some of that stuff. You can guess who followed them ;)**


End file.
